


The Web She’s Weaved

by vriska4laifu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Moirails With Pails, Other, Reader-Insert, Yeah I know wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/vriska4laifu
Summary: Vriska needs a serious jam session with her faithful moirail.





	The Web She’s Weaved

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this reads okay! Im trying to get confident with reader inserts!

You knocked on the door of the tall, intimidating hive in front of you. Vriska has called for a need of your services, and you had hurried as quickly as you could. It wasn’t wise to leave someone like her waiting, though you knew from experience that she wouldn’t reprimand you much, just a tongue thrashing.

Her front door opened, revealing a disheveled troll. You almost weren’t certain it was her and not some other troll at the door, that is until she reached forward yanked you in, shutting the door behind the both of you. You drew her into your arms, smoothing out her tangled hair the best you could without a brush. She nuzzled her face into your neck, wrapping her arms around your waist.  
“It took you long enough..”  
Muttering out a sorry, you led her to the cozy fort in the next room over. You both had built this together for times like these; a comfortable place to soothe your moirail when she was having a rough time.  
Vriska squeezed her arms tighter around you before letting go and sitting down, but keeping one hand on your arm, as if she was afraid you’d just leave her there.

Kneeling down to kiss her on the forehead, your hand moved to cup her cheek, rubbing your thumb over it in a gentle, soothing manner. Peppering kisses over her brow, and down the side of her face, your other hand slowly moved to run over her shirt. You groped at Vriska’s chest, a hitch in her breath as she raised a hand up to anchor in your hair. Your gentle movements and tender kisses had made her blush, though that only fired you up to continue.  
Your hand slid down from her chest to belly, fingering the waistband of eight-ball patterned boxers she wore. They pushed down easily, the band stretched out from being worn too much, revealing a wriggly blue bulge that was already making a mess of things.  
Grasping the appendage, a blue sticky film sticking to you skin, Vriska’s grip on your hair tightened. You moved your hand, gentle and slow, up and down the length of her bulge, squeezing the tip between your fingers gently when you came up to it. Her breath had started to come quickly now, thrusting her hips into your slick hand, urging you to go faster.

A few minutes later, Vriska couldn’t hold out anymore, releasing a messy amount of genetic material into your hand and on it. Her hold on your hair slackened, allowing you to move to reach for the clean towels set off to the side for such an occasion.  
Cleaning up the best you could and tossing the towels into the hamper right outside the fort, you also pulled out a hair brush. It was always the best time to groom her after you had gotten her to loosen up, and you helped her move to lay her head on your lap.  
While you brushed her hair, the tired troll began to talk, her troubles from the last few days spilling out as you took great care with her, occasionally running your hands through the finished, unknotted parts and papping her face gently. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my works, think about supporting me! [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/K3K66C24)


End file.
